pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
A.D.T. Whitney
Adeline Dutton Train Whitney (September 15, 1824 - March 20, 1906) was an American poet and a writer of children's books. Life She was born Adeline Dutton Train in Boston, Massachusetts, the daughter of Adeline Train (Dutton) and Enoch Train, the founder of a line of packet ships between Boston and Liverpool. She was a sister of businessman George Francis Train. She was educated at the school of George B. Emerson in Boston from 1837 to 1842. She married Seth Dunbar Whitney (a wealthy merchant 20 years older than she was) on November 7, 1843, and went to live with him in Milton. She started on her writing career in her thirties; after a period producing poems and stories for local journals, she published her earliest book – Mother Goose for Grown Folks – in 1859. She wrote mainly for young girls, championing conservative values, and purveying the message that a woman's happiest place is in the home, which is the source of all goodness. This proved very popular among parents, and her books sold extremely well throughout her life. Whitney was a staunch opponent of women's suffrage, though she took no part in public life (in accordance with the message of her books). Aside from her writing, she patented a set of alphabet blocks for children. She died in Milton at the age of 81. Publications Poetry *''Footsteps on the Seas: A poem. Boston: Crosby, Nichols, 1857. *Mother Goose for Grown Folks: A Christmas reading. New York: Rudd & Carleton, 1860. *Pansies ... for thoughts. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1872. *''Holy-tides: Seven songs of Advent, Christmas, Epiphany, Lent, Easter, Whitsun, Trinity. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1886. *''Daffodils. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1887. *Bird-talk: A calendar of the orchard and wild-wood. Boston & New York, Houghton, Mifflin, 1887. *White Memories. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1893. Novels *The Gayworthys: A story of threads and thrums. Boston: Loring, 1865. *Patience Strong's Outings. Boston: Loring, 1868. *''Patience Strong. London & New York: George Routledge, 1870. *''Hitherto: A story of yesterdays. Boston: Loring, 1869; London: Sampson Low, Son, & Marston, 1869. *Zerub Throop's Experiment. Boston: Loring, 1871. *''Sights and Insights: Patience Strong's story of over the way. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1876. Volume I, Volume II. *''Odd or Even?'' Boston: Houghton, Osgood, 1880. *''Bonnyborough. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1886. *Ascutney Street: A neighborhood story. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1890. *A Golden Gossip: Neighborhood story number 2. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1892. *Square Pegs. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1899. *Biddy's Episodes. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1904. Short fiction *Homespun Yarns. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1887. Non-fiction *''Just How: A key to the cook-books. Boston: Houghton, Osgood, 1878. *''Friendly Letters to Girlfriends. Boston & New York, Houghton, Mifflin, 1896. *The Open Mystery: A reading of the Mosaic story. Boston & New York, Houghton, Mifflin, 1897. *The Law of Woman Life. 18--? *The Integrity of Christian Science. Boston & New York, Houghton, Mifflin, 1900. Juvenile *Boys at Chequasset; or, A little leaven. Boston: Lothrop, 1863. *Faith Gartney's Girlhood. Boston: Loring, 1863. *A Summer in Leslie Goldthwaite's Life. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1866; London: Sampson Low, Son, & Marston, 1867. *We Girls: A Home Story. Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1870. *Real Folks. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1871. *The Other Girls. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1873. Collected editions *Selections from the Writings of Mrs. A.D.T. Whitney. Boston & New York, Houghton, Mifflin, 1888. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Adeline Dutton Train Whitney, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 10, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Whitney,Adeline Dutton Train (1824-1906) (3 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. ;Books * *A.D.T. Whitney at the Online Books Page *A.D.T. Whitney at Amazon.com ;About *Adeline Dutton Train Whitney in the Encyclopædia Britannica Category:1824 births Category:1906 deaths Category:American children's writers Category:American poets Category:People from Milton, Massachusetts Category:American women writers Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets